


【索香】我该伤你的心吗？

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 一个看谁先受不了的有趣游戏。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	【索香】我该伤你的心吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Should I break your heart?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798225) by [Sleepily_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepily_Scarlet/pseuds/Sleepily_Scarlet). 



寒冷的风逆着海浪，滑过桑尼号的甲板，遍布整艘船。冰冷的空气窜过骨头让山治抖了抖，轻轻咬着唇间的香菸，白烟袅袅。

太棒了。

又一个冬岛。

山治讨厌冬岛，讨厌光是走到外面就要包一大堆衣服，他还特别讨厌女士们全身都遮住的样子。他无法理解怎么会有人能够在这种气候下生活多于一个月，更不用说好几个星期了。他从唇间抽出香菸，用船沿捻熄菸蒂。其他伙伴都在为新的岛做准备，除了山治和睡觉的剑士以外。

说到这个。

一记踢击落在剑士的腿上，力道大到足以让普通人瘀青。

「你不是应该要为上岸做准备，而不是用睡觉浪费生命才对吗？」金发男人问，让香菸松松的叼在唇间。索隆在地上呻吟了一声，睁开一只眼睛抬起看向厨子。

「我才想问你同样的问题呢。你为什么在这里烦我，而不是在列购物清单？」他怒吼，又马上闭上眼睛，靠回墙上。山治咆哮着，准备更用力的踢他，但这次瞄准手臂。索隆低吼，终于站起身对上厨子的眼睛。

「你他妈是有什么毛病？」索隆问，脸上写满烦躁。山治窃笑，他最喜欢惹他生气了，这是他最爱的活动。其他伙伴都不知道他们的小小特殊…协议。那是索隆和山治的私事，好吧…也许路飞也晓得。他们的船长对于知晓没有真的说出口的事情有着绝佳的才能。不过，就算他知道，他也没有告诉任何人。

「真是个不称职的男友，竟然没有在计划要跟我一起在新的岛上度过。」金发男人戏弄，用一只手戳着另一人的胸膛，索隆把他的手推开。

「你也没有计划要跟我一起度过啊！为什么总是要我计划这种事情？」索隆怒吼，手臂环在胸前。他开始感觉寒意窜上皮肤，那种感觉不坏，只不过不是他最喜欢的，但他也不怎么在意。

「天啊，我怎么会沦落到跟像你这样的没情调绿藻在一起？有一天会有人把我偷走，而你却只知道睡睡睡。」他宣称，对着剑士的脸呼出一口烟，看着他恶心的皱起鼻子。

「有这种糟糕的习惯，怎么会有人想把你偷走？」他吼道，一只手伸过去把唇间的香菸拿走。山治朝甜美的尼古丁追过去，伸出手想把香菸拿回来。索隆往后倾，用最大的努力将小小的香菸弹飞过栏杆，落进海中。身侧立即遭受到的踢击让索隆呻吟了一声，他伸出双手将金发男人的腿固定在身上，把他拉过去，让金发男人惊叫了一声。

「我敢打赌这座岛上就有人会这么做。」山治突然宣布，一只手推着索隆的肩膀，但只推动了一点点。

「好啊，我敢说也会有人想把我偷走。」索隆反击，拉着金发男人的腿把他拉得更近。山治抓住剑士的肩膀，才不会一屁股坐下去。索隆的话让山治的脸愤怒的扭曲。他刚刚只是在闹他，他一点都不喜欢别人像自己一样触碰索隆。他想收回他的话，但他的自尊不允许。

「那来场游戏怎么样？」他问。你问为什么？因为显然山治痛恨自己。

「什么样的游戏？」

「我赢你输的那种游戏。我们今晚出去，看能不能让别人带我们回家。」山治说着，在另一人的掌握下转动脚踝，终于挣脱，一边趁机把索隆推开。索隆不喜欢这个主意，但他才不会逃离挑战。

「规则是什么？」他问，即使他的脑袋正在朝他尖叫快停止。他知道任何把手放在山治身上的人都会被砍掉身体的某个部分，最好是那只手，或者如果是男人的话，就是他的那玩意儿。他不差别待遇。

「不可以吃醋，谁先妥协就要接受惩罚。」金发男人说着，将衬衫拉平。他不知道这计划会进行得多顺利，光是想到让别人碰自己他就不舒服了。但这是没办法的，山治想证实一个论点。

「成交。」

***

山治没有花多少时间就把购物搞定了，为此他咒骂自己。他唯一能想的就只有别人在碰索隆，这想法不只让他烦躁，还把他惹得超毛。乌索普和乔巴在某个时间点跟他碰上了，长鼻子只不过是问了一个简单的问题，他就炸毛了，基本上是叫他滚开。这完全是他自己的错，而且快把他搞疯了。他甩甩头，深吸了一口气，开始把食材放到架子上。

他要证明自己的论点，他才不要轻易退让。

为了掩饰他们的小游戏，他们确保了所有伙伴今晚会跟他们一起开派对，他们已经选好了俱乐部。了解他们的为人，最后的结果大概会是一场大战，他们的船长有这样的习惯，但话说回来，其他人也是。他们想要的时候都可以很喧闹。

所有的食材都收好了后，山治又叹了口气，不耐烦的点着脚，清点货物。他能听见其他人聚集在外面的甲板上，让他更焦躁了。他已经为派对换好了衣服。红色的长袖衬衫，最上面三颗釦子没扣，卖弄一番。黑色的长裤完美的修饰长腿，一条鍊子扣在口袋上做装饰，黑色的皮鞋又新又闪亮。他刚刚出去的那趟买的东西可能不只是食材…

他从口袋里拿出一盒菸，推开厨房门，却在门口停了下来。所有人都为了今晚的玩乐打扮了自己，但山治的目光在看到其他人之前立刻落在索隆身上。索隆穿的衣服跟山治差不多，除了衬衫是黑色的，而且釦子开得更多。他的衬衫可口的开着，展现胸膛上的疤痕，更别提小麦色的皮肤和肌肉从布料底下透出让他更加火辣…他赶快甩甩头把那个想法甩飞。山治大声了吞了吞口水，把打火机拿出来点菸的手几乎在颤抖。

他必须大吸一口，将烟吐出抿着的双唇。

「我很惊讶山治还没称讚娜美或罗宾的服装呢。」布鲁克轻声对乌索普说，完全打断了厨子的视线。

他不能分心。

他要证明他的论点。

他终于将注意力转到美丽的女士们身上。娜美穿着一件黑色短裙，不只显露出她的乳沟，也把她的身材衬得完美至极。罗宾穿着一件典雅的红色裙子，跟娜美的有点像但比较长。

「真是美丽的画面！女士们今晚真是光彩夺目！」山治心醉神迷，不过听起来跟他平时对女性伙伴的赞美有点出入。

「终于来了！」弗兰奇从船侧喊道，脸上带着一抹笑容。乌索普能感觉有什么不对劲，尤其是从厨子稍早的表现看来。

「好耶！我们走吧！」路飞兴奋的大喊，几乎是从船上跳下去抢先上岸，其他人慢慢的下船。山治挤出一个假笑，但眼睛一对上索隆笑容就马上消失了。光是剑士给他的眼神，就让他的心脏开始无法控制的狂跳。他记得那个眼神，那是他们第一次做爱时的眼神。渴望及决心，让他的膝盖稍稍发软。

他死定了。

***

俱乐部充斥着灯光与音乐，吧台乐队演奏的每个音符都充满活力。路飞立刻跑进人群里，乌索普、布鲁克和弗兰奇也追了上去。女孩们往吧台前进，索隆跟在她们后面，乔巴捉着他的裤腿。他叹了长长一口气，环视周遭。

他没打算放弃。

索隆点了一杯他喜欢的饮料，看着乔巴跳上他旁边的高脚椅。

「你打扮得挺不错呢。」罗宾在他身旁评论，差点把他吓一跳。

「大家都是。」他哼了一声，在收到点的饮料后轻啜了一口。

「没错，但对你来说不一样。是在找对象吗？」她带着小小的笑容，看着剑士僵硬了起来。该死的魔女可能全部都听到了。

「是又怎么样？那是很糟糕的事吗？」他问，又喝了一口酒，看着金发男人进入舞池。操，他真痛恨这样。罗宾只是摇摇头，目光飘向娜美，她用魅力帮自己弄到了免费的酒水。索隆低声咒骂，往后靠上吧台。就这么一次，他没把刀带出来。没有多久，就有人去接近舞池里的山治，邀请他跳舞，并很快就将手放上金发男人的屁股。愤怒席捲了他的内心，他又喝了一大口。他不能显露出嫉妒，那是规则。索隆唯一想做的就只有把那男人的玩意儿削下来，但因为他没有带着刀，他愿意用敲碎的啤酒瓶代替。

极度痛苦。

派对继续进行，稍早邀请山治跳舞的男人现在正在用非常…暗示性的方式对金发男人舞动。一个红发女人来到了吧台前，在恶狠狠怒视两人的剑士旁边坐下。

「自己一个人吗？」她问，靠上吧台让手指轻刷过索隆的衬衫。他转过身，小小叹了口气。

「不…呃，对！对，我是一个人。」他撒谎，拿着吸管搅拌他的第三杯饮料。现在就是他的机会。他转头看向金发男人，看着他回看向索隆那么一秒。他们只来了一个小时，到目前这是第一个接近索隆的人。他们的目光对上了一下，索隆露出邪笑，山治则是皱起眉。剑士接着转向女孩，用拇指勾上她的下巴，轻轻把她带向前。女孩的脸颊立刻红了，她张开嘴要说话，但却什么也没说出来。

「我猜现在你可以说我不是一个人了对吧？」他问她，微笑着看着她有点太过迅速的点头。索隆回头对上山治的视线，看着金发男人哼了一声，接着又转回去面对跟他跳舞的男人。

「一切都还好吗？」男人问，看着山治挤出一个假笑。

「一切都再好不过！来吧。」他保证，抓起男人的双手，让其中一只贴上自己的后腰，另一只放上屁股。他不喜欢这个感觉，大部分是因为对方不是他的绿藻，但他才不要输。男人脸红了，对山治露出一个小小的笑容，感觉山治的屁股前后摆动。到了现在他们几乎是贴在一起磨蹭了。索隆看见了，就是这个时候他理智断了。

「我马上回来。」他静静的说，将手从女人那里收回来，对方只是点点头，慌乱到说不出话。他没有花多少时间就来到了舞池，因为他没有带刀，他脑中想到的第一个主意就是用揍的。他抓住山治的肩膀，把他从另一个男人身边拉开。

「绿藻！你在干什…」他的话被打断了，因为索隆直接用尽全力对着刚刚跟他跳舞的男人揍了一拳，让他飞了出去，一击就让他昏厥。

「去他妈的游戏。」索隆咆哮，抓住山治的手腕把他拖走。他失去理智了，他无法忍受除了他以外的人触碰山治。尤其是那个男人使用的方式，索隆的刀在船上算他走运。没有花多久他就把金发男人带出了俱乐部，把他拉进酒吧旁边的小巷中。

「你给我等等，绿藻头怪物！这不是游戏的一部…」他试图争辩，但他没能把话说完，因为他被摔在建筑物的木制墙壁上，让他倒抽了一口气。索隆的唇压上来，让他立刻拱起背。那个吻充满了愤怒和情慾，嫉妒。他的舌头缠上索隆时，膝盖差点就软了，他的双手插进剑士的头发，轻轻拉扯。

索隆很快就气喘吁吁的退开。「你是我的，不是其他任何人的，要是有人敢用我的方式看你，我就把他们的头砍下来。」

没错，他不想要其他任何人。


End file.
